Gun locks have frequently included just a single lock which secures the gun to a rack which upon being unlocked renders the gun ready for use. Still further, such locks cannot be employed once the lock has been removed from the rack, to inhibit use of the gun.
British Patent 968669 discloses a gun lock which fits around the trigger guard and prevents access to the trigger. The particular lock is not intended for securing to a wall or other structure. Similar comments also apply to the lock which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,945.
Disclosed in Australian Patent Application 85874/91 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,360) is 2 gun lock having trigger shields. The shields are held together by means of a bolt, access to which is prevented by a cylinder lock.